Mirage (The Incredibles)
' Mirage' is the Syndrome's secretary in The Incredibles. Background Personality Mirage is a calm and decisive femme fatale who thrives on wealth and power. Unlike Syndrome, however, she has standards for how far she is willing to go for it. At first, Mirage respected Syndrome as her leader and her presumed lover, sharing in his taste for calculation and betrayal and willingly drawing supers to their deaths to near the point where they could release the Omnidroid for its rampage. However, she does have some honor, as she was clearly ill at ease with Syndrome opening fire on Elastigirl's plane when she learned children were aboard, and all loyalties faded when Syndrome expressed no concern for her well being when Mr. Incredible threatened to kill her and then mocked the man whose family he thought he had killed by calling him weak. Physical appearance Mirage is an attractive woman with long platinum blonde hair, tanned skin, and green eyes; she also has a penchant for expensive clothes. She sometimes wears earrings. She is tall and very slim. She also wears black high heeled shoes. Relationship with Josephine Mirage became Josephine's Godmother. When Josephine was a baby filly, Princess Twilight Sparkle and Princess Sunset Shimmer granted her the privilege of being her Godmother after being a good friend to Edward and Emily. While making finger and hoof painting, Josephine paints her face. Mirage even helps Edward and Emily with the feeding, the burping, the bathing and diapering. When Josephine grew into a filly, They've grown very fond with each other. Trivia *Mirage became Josephine's godmother in Josephine and Mirage. *Mirage will meet Ryan, Crash and their friends in Ryan and Crash meet The Incredibles. *Mirage is voiced by Elizabeth Peña in the film and Norma Maldonado in the game Lego The Incredibles. Category:VILLAINESSES Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Disney heroines Category:Anti heroines Category:Traitors Category:Reformed characters Category:Former villains Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures villains Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Intelligent characters Category:Pixar Characters Category:Females Category:Rich characters Category:Godmothers Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:False Antagonist Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures Villains Category:The Incredibles characters Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure allies Category:Femme Fatale Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Characters voiced by Elizabeth Peña Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Adults Category:Cartoon Heroines